Esencia de lavanda y pelo de unicornio
by Basthest
Summary: Aunque regresar con Robin y Zelena de Nueva York ha sido incómodo, Emma sólo piensa en cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Regina antes de partir. Situado después del capítulo 4 x 20.
1. El cementerio

Notas de la autora:

Los personajes de Once upon a time, que no me pertenecen, están muy maltratados... bueno, estaban, ya que la serie ha acabado... y muchos acontecimientos no tienen coherencia argumental (o lo que se suele llamar "agujeros de guión").

El fic se compone de una serie de capítulos cortos (es más, algunos son excesivamente cortos).

Dentro de la fantasía del propio relato, he procurado pensar en situaciones que hubieran podido pasar, aunque todo puede ser discutible ;)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **El cementerio**

* * *

\- Sí, lo sé, hacía tiempo que no venía. Lo siento.

Dejé de deambular en círculos y me senté, haciendo crujir el mullido césped. A mi lado, un perro de color canela y despeluchado ladró.

\- Vale, ninguna excusa es buena.

El can me miraba con ternura, fijamente. Yo, inmóvil, noté como, con ese simple gesto, me atravesaba hasta el más recóndito recoveco del alma.

\- No hagas eso, por favor, te echo de menos y me dan ganas de llorar.

Graham volvió a ladrar. Porque, indudablemente, era él.

\- Está bien…

Me tumbé con un sonoro suspiro y entrelacé las manos en mí estómago.

\- Hace unas horas hemos vuelto de Nueva York… Llevábamos demasiado tiempo en silencio… un silencio tan tenso que, tan pronto he llegado a casa me he vuelto a marchar. Está visto que me da por huir…

Graham movió una de sus grandes orejas.

\- El caso es que he vagabundeado, por el límite del bosque, y te he visto… como aquel lobo que apareció cuando llegué al pueblo…

Graham gruñó.

\- Sí, seguro que era Ruby… y sí, pensábamos que Robin estaría con Marian, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!, la hermanastra de Regina se había hecho pasar por ella todo el tiempo… y sí, por si faltaba alguien, "esa Lily" - dije entrecomillando el aire - también.

Silencio. Volví a mirar al perro.

\- Vale… igual daba mala espina desde el principio… cosa que debería haber sabido como ex - cazarrecompensas…

Graham ladró.

\- El cuento dice que te opusiste a una malvada bruja por salvar a una inocente muchacha. Pero ya sabes… _Hunter…_ que la bruja ni es tan mala, ni la muchacha tan inocente. Lo que en otro momento parecería una completa locura, ahora… ahora es hasta normal. "Storybrooke, el lugar donde todo se hace realidad".

Graham me puso una pata sobre las manos.

\- Gracias. Eres el primero en escuchar mi _slogan_.

Sonreí y me puse en pie mientras retiraba, a manotazos, las verdes briznas pegadas a la ropa.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a buscar lo que necesito?

Graham comenzó a correr.

\- ¡No hace falta que…!

Entonces, tal y como había aparecido se esfumó, como una estrella fugaz.

… vayas con tanta prisa…

Suspiré.

\- Hasta pronto Graham, espero que esto sea buena idea.

 _Continuará..._


	2. El bosque

**El bosque**

* * *

\- Guau… esto es…

Pinos, hayedos, alcornoques, encinas, robles centenarios.

\- ¿Demasiado rústico?

Las tonalidades de verde que podía abarcar con la mirada, combinado con la variedad de plantas aromáticas y silvestres era…

\- Asombroso… parece…

\- ¿De cuento?

\- Sí.

\- Ella lo quiso así, supongo que quería… sentirse como en casa.

Suspiré.

\- Puedes quedarte en esa cabaña de allí - dijo señalando hacia una de las construcciones. - Traeré algo de ropa y comida.

Fruncí el ceño. Él sonrió.

\- Va a llover.

Robin el meteorólogo.

\- Llama a casa.

Robin el preocupado.

\- Quédate el tiempo que necesites.

Robin el colega leal.

Asentí, murmuré un "gracias" y él se fue. La verdad es que no era mal plan. Por despejarme un poco.

Marqué el número de móvil de Henry.

Un tono.

Móvil que le había regalado Regina.

Dos tonos.

\- Hola Ma.

\- Hola chico. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. ¿Dónde paras?

\- En el bosque.

Henry resopló.

\- ¿Aún estás pensando en recoger lavanda y encontrar al unicornio?

\- … me bombardean miles de imágenes del pasado del Bosque Encantado. Probablemente debido a una especie de efecto secundario del vótice temporal. Si puedo hacer algo para remediar esa soledad que ella arrastra...

No me veía con fuerzas para hablar más ya que sentía hasta dolor físico. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así y esperaba que fuese la última.

\- Mamá… - el tono de voz de mi hijo se tornó bastante inquieto.

\- Dime.

¿Se lo digo a mamá y a la abuela?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Siempre.

* * *

 _A desert road from Vegas to nowhere,  
some place better than where you're been._

 _A coffee machine that needs some fixing,  
In a little café, just around the bend._

 _I am calling you. Can't you hear me? I am calling you._

 _A hot dry wind blows right through me.  
The baby's crying and I can't sleep.  
But we both know a change is coming… coming closer, sweet release._

 _I am calling you. I know you hear me. I am calling you._

 _I am calling you. I know you hear me. I am calling you._

(Jevetta Steele. _Bagdad Café_ )

* * *

Dos golpes en la puerta me trajeron de vuelta de mi ensoñación.

\- Pasa.

Robin sonrió tímidamente al traspasar el umbral y cerrar tras de sí la puerta. Dejó una muda de ropa, una bolsa con comida y una cantimplora con agua.

\- Parece que me vaya a ir de acampada.

\- No sabía qué necesitarías, así que…

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Qué harías si fueras yo?

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Con todo. Marian murió. Dos veces. La primera, por una mujer con la que me he acostado y había matado a mi esposa. La segunda, por una mujer con la que me he acostado, mató a mi esposa en una realidad alternativa y ahora está embarazada de un hijo que no sé si me va a dejar verlo si quiera... Mi vida parece un chiste malo.

Joder con Disney en la vida real. A todos les habían dado palos por todas partes. Carraspeé.

\- Supongo que hablaría con Zelena. No sabría decirte en qué términos. ¿Depende de lo que sientas por ella?

\- Suena alentador.

\- Es complicado - dijimos al unísino.

\- Y no te olvides que las hermanas Mills se caracterizan por ponerse capas y capas de... hostilidad... en todo lo que tenga que ver con los sentimientos y la confianza.

\- Bueno… soy un ladrón… siempre puedo empezar por robarle alguna sonrisa.

\- Pfff.

Robin me fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo siento. No esperaba una respuesta tan romántica.

\- Claro, porque quieres buscar al único supuesto unicornio existente por tu espíritu aventurero. Nada que ver con una de las hermanas Mills.

\- ¡Si hasta tienes sentido del humor!

\- Eso parece.

Sonreímos los dos, hasta que un trueno resonó.

\- Debería irme.

\- Seguiremos en otro momento entonces.

\- Procura descansar.

\- Robin… Suerte.

\- Lo mismo digo.

* * *

 _Don't send me no angel  
This city's too cold  
Cause I need a man with a black heart of gold  
Woah-oh-oh-ooh  
Don't give me no lover  
If he ain't got the stones  
Cause I need a man who will fight for his own  
Woah-oh-oh-ooh_

 _I've seen dark nights (woah-oh)_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _But only the darkest light can deliver my love_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _I've seen dark nights (woah-oh)_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _But only the darkest light can deliver my soul_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_

 _Can't take the fire (can't take the fire)_  
 _'Til you've fallen from grace (Woah-oh-oh-ooooh)_  
 _Cause I need a man_  
 _A man who's got blood on his hands_  
 _And the truth on his face_

 _I've seen dark nights (woah-oh)_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _But only the darkest light can deliver my love_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _I've seen dark nights (woah-oh)_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _But only the darkest light can deliver my soul_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _Dark nights_

 _Well I've seen dark nights (woah-oh)_  
 _Dark nights_  
 _But only the darkest light can deliver my soul_  
 _Woah-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh_  
 _Woah-oh-oh-oh_

(Dorothy. _Dark Nigths_ )

* * *

Después de una noche bastante descansada, a pesar de la tormenta, unos sonoros graznidos me despertaron al amanecer.

\- ¡Quieres hacer el favor de callar!

Me acerqué a una de las ventanas cercanas a la puerta, con claras intenciones homicidas, hasta que lo vi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pájaro se paseó por la cornisa con aires de superioridad.

\- No es que sea yo muy de entender a los pájaros, ¿sabes?

Picotazo en la mano.

\- Menuda forma de dar los buenos días.

Graznido.

\- _Y dijo el cuervo, ¡nunca más!_

Diaval pareció complacido, revoloteó por el interior de la cabaña y volvió a salir por la ventana para convertirse, de paso, en un corcel de lo más peculiar.

\- ¿Me das un momento al menos?

El caballo pateó el suelo. Supuse que eso sería un sí. Me lavé la cara para despejarme, le mandé un mensaje a Henry, recogí las pertenencias y le dejé una nota a Robin antes de salir.

\- De locura en locura… eres enorme y no es que me encante montar, pero imagino que tendré que hacer una expeción…

Diaval relinchó. Se estaba riendo de mí, pero dobló algo sus patas para que yo pudiera subir a su lomo con más facilidad.

\- Gracias - dije en un susurro.

Para mi regocijo, el corcel empezó una suave marcha dirigiéndose al este.

 _Continuará..._


	3. El páramo

**El páramo**

* * *

Una hora de marcha bastó para estar a las puertas de un imponente castillo.

\- Bueno, bueno…

\- No empieces esa frase.

\- ¿Te molesta, querida?

\- Qué va… pero ahora me costará más ser imparcial.

Maléfica me miró curiosa. Baje del lomo de Diaval. Él volvió a convertirse en cuervo y se posó en el puño del bastón de su dueña.

\- Eres uno de mis personajes de cuento favoritos… y eso que intentaste achicharrarme.

\- Oh… encantador.

\- Viene de familia.

Maléfica sonrió.

\- Esto no es que lo haga a menudo.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Mandar a Diaval a hacer recados, enseñar tus dominios…?

\- Devolver favores.

Mi cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula.

\- Lily.

\- Estuve a punto de matarla.

\- Nadie es perfecto, querida. Además, estabas con Regina…

Conozco de sobra las debilidades de la reina, pensó la hechicera.

\- No tengo todo el día _Ricitos de Oro_ \- prosiguió - sígueme.

 _Continuará..._


	4. Two places

**Apartamento de los _Charmings_**

* * *

 _Maléfica se ha prestado a ayudar. Podemos llamarlo Operación Dragón. Todo bien. Hazle caso. Emma._

\- ¿Cómo está Regina?- preguntó Blanca.

\- Extrañamente tranquila - dijo Henry, - revisando hechizos, por si acaso, pero vamos, mamá podía haber comprado un ramo flores y regalarle un paseo a caballo.

\- Pero se ha ido a buscar un imposible - dijo David.

Emma había salido a nosotros, era innegable.

* * *

Eme (nodesquehablar) 24 - 09 - 2014:  
 _Porque has logrado verme por debajo de cada una de mis máscaras y aun así aquí seguimos. Brindemos._ "Monstruos milenarios"

* * *

 **Psiquiátrico de Storybrooke**

* * *

\- Tiene visita.

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la celda. No esperaba ninguna visita realmente. La suya aún menos.

\- Voy a sacarte de aquí - afirmó tras unos segundos en silencio.

Reí irónica, pero Robin tenía un semblante bastante serio.

\- Confío en ti - dijo mientras liberaba el brazalete que contenía mi magia.

Moví la muñeca.

Sentí el cosquilleo de energía envolverme y en un acto instintivo hice un gesto con la mano. Lo elevé unos metros del suelo, como si lo agarrara del cuello.

Ni si quiera me preocupé en saber cómo lo había logrado. Sólo notaba una ira descontrolada que se apoderaba de mí, como el personaje verde de los cómics que Henry le había dejado a Roland.

\- Sería tan fácil matarte…

\- Zelena - pronunció con dificultad.

\- ¿Por qué?

Él me miró a los ojos. Podría haber guardado rencor, podría haberme echado en cara tantas cosas…

\- Por todo lo que vivimos en Nueva York.

Así. Sin más. Las compras, las risas, las sesiones maratonianas de sexo, los atardeceres, los desayunos, los paseos por Central Park…

\- Sé que guardaste unos regalos de navidad en el altillo - dijo como si leyera mi mente.

Perdí todo atisbo de color y solté a Robin, como si su sola presencia quemara.

\- El amor es debilidad Señor de Locksley - dije mientras me evaporaba de la habitación.

 _Conitnuará..._


	5. El Mausoleo

**Mausoleo de la familia Mills**

* * *

Con una iluminación tenue, y el sonido de todos los corazones que Regina había arrancado latiendo al unísono, me adentré en la cripta.

\- Llegas tarde.

Ella me esperaba, recostada en un diván, sumergida en la lectura de un libro.

\- Oh, si, perdona, es que he estado retenida en una celda en contra de mi voluntad.

\- Vamos, no te quejes... sólo ha sido una semana.

Elevé una ceja.

\- En fin... supongo que "lo siento" es lo que quieres escuchar.

Silencio. ¿Estaba siendo sincera? … Tenía tantas preguntas en mente…

\- La señorita Swan piensa que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad - continuó como si nada - estuvimos hablando y… en fin … nada que no pueda deshacer un buen hechizo.

\- ¡Venga ya!

Regina dejó la novela, se levantó y, por toda contestación, dejó entrever una velada sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo vas con garbancito?

\- ¿En serio?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Ninguna sabía bien cómo relacionarse con la otra y cualquier momento en el que no estuviéramos lanzando bolas de fuego ya era un logro.

Resoplé.

\- Debería matarte.

\- Ponte a la cola.

Miré de reojo todo lo que había alrededor, hasta que di con un carcaj que desentonaba.

Regina, que seguía mi inspección ocular observó el regalo que, en su día, le dio Robin, y esperó a que yo reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - dije mientras nos mirábamos, acordando un principio de tregua silenciosa.

\- ¿Nada?

Volvió el silencio y esta vez no era tan desagradable. Regina estaba siendo honesta. La notaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Carraspeé. Tampoco había que abusar de estar tanto tiempo juntas en la misma habitación.

\- Nos vemos Regina.

\- Hasta pronto Zelena.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreí sincera y desaparecí.

 _Continuará..._


	6. La linde del bosque

Nota: Imaginen a un Roland de cuatro años y una escena equiparable a la de la película de _Maléfica_.

* * *

 **La linde del bosque**

* * *

\- ¡Leeena!

Roland se agarró a la pierna de Zelena, entonces ella hizo aparecer una ardilla.

\- Vamos tesoro.

El niño correteó detrás del animal, y no lo perdió de vista hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del campamento.

\- Vaya con la Bruja del Oeste, y yo que pensaba que era la única a la que le gustaba vigilar niños ajenos…

\- ¿Aurora tampoco te tenía miedo?

\- Qué va, es más, siempre quería agarrar mis cuernos - dije señalando mi tocado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Ya sabes… cuando conjuras maldiciones para vengarte de alguien… termina pagando quien no toca.

Sí… el dolor al arrastrar las palabras… las consecuencias… lo conocíamos de sobra.

\- Tengo entendido que ahora supervisas a otra rubia.

\- Con una actitud igual de infantil que la de Roland.

Silencio.

\- Me siento igual de perdida que Dorothy cuando llegó a Oz.

\- No me extraña…

\- ¿Qué harías tú?

\- ¿A partir de ahora?

\- Vivir. Olvidarme de cuentos. Incluir la magia en lo cotidiano.

Suspiré.

\- Es lo que haré yo, o eso creo, al menos una vez termine de ayudar a buscar un unicornio.

Aproveché que Zelena había enmudecido para despedirme.

\- Cuídate - dije mientras regresaba al castillo.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Deepest forest

**En algún punto, en lo más profundo del bosque**

* * *

\- Zelena…

Él lo había dispuesto todo para que pudiéramos charlar.

Era... como cuando estábamos en el piso de Nueva York, pero con el crujir de la madera y farolillos tenues.

\- Con esta luz juraría que tus ojos son aún más verdes.

\- Zalamero...

Le besé. Me correspondió.

Después de una noche eterna, donde desbaratamos unas cuantas veces el campamento, él sinceró sus anhelos y yo mis miedos.

Ambos tuvimos en cuenta que íbamos a tener un hijo en común, algo bastante serio como para plantear comenzar el inicio de... no sabía cómo definirlo... pero me hacía sentir más humana y más viva que nunca.

 _Continuará ..._


	8. Flashback

**Apartamento de los _Charmings_**

* * *

\- No parece que tengamos problemas a la vista y en fin, estamos hablando de que es tu hermana.

\- Medio hermana.

\- Hemos enfrentado monstruos mucho peores.

Asistía a un partido de tenis entre Regina y mi hija.

Regina suspiró. No lo admitiría, pero supuse que estaba cansada de tener que luchar contra todo y contra todos.

\- Sé que contrarrestar a Zelena es complicado... me hago responsable de lo que pudiera suceder... pero podemos practicar... para que controle mejor la magia...

Interesante.

\- Si tú quieres... - dijo Emma en un murmullo

Regina asintió.

Definitivamente tendría que haber calentado palomitas en el microondas. Mi hija era idiota y la antigua reina una cegata de mucho cuidado. Tosí levemente para que se diluyera ese ambiente enrarezido.

\- Todavía no lo hemos bautizado… - dije señalando la cuna del bebé - y me gustaría llamarlo Neal Daniel…

Miré a Regina como a una vieja amiga que se disculpaba. Emma no parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante la sorpresa. Era toda una conversación silenciosa.

Finalmente, ambas sonrieron levemente.

\- Hasta pronto … Blanca…

\- Hasta pronto … Gina… - dije antes de que desapareciera en su nube de humo violáceo.

Me dirijí a la cocina.

\- ¿Un vaso de chocolate con canela? - pregunté a una Emma todavía enmudecida.

 _Continuará …_


	9. Maleficent's castle

**Castillo de Maléfica**

* * *

\- Bueno, querida, parece que está cumpliendo su propósito.

Emma pegó un grito.

\- ¿Podrías anunciarte o algo Maléfica? Si no fallezco por esta búsqueda, estoy segura de que me vas a matar a base de infartos.

\- Si, perdona, siempre lo … olvido … - dije divertida. -Por cierto, Zelena … Robin … da igual cómo o con quién empiece la frase, supongo que sabes cómo sigue.

\- Me alegro entonces. Sonrió.

La verdad es que la rubia tenía buen fondo.

\- Vengo enseguida.

\- Sin prisa.

Desaparecí, trasladándome a mis aposentos.

\- Envuelta en un humo, como la noche de la que eres parte, te busco. Muéstrate pillastre, pero suspendido en el aire-, ordené.

Diaval apareció. Asustado, intentó revolotear sin éxito.

Revisé al cuervo de arriba abajo. Reí.

\- Vaya, vaya…

El cuervo graznó.

\- ¿A ti también te gusta esa frase?, ... oh, querida… - dije alargando el "querida" más de lo necesario.

Graznido de impaciencia.

\- Eres mucho mejor bruja de lo que recordaba. Sonreí.

Graznido de desesperación.

\- En la más bella del antiguo reino del bosque encantado- recité.

Mi estimado cuervo se convirtió en Regina.

\- Tendría que haber especificado que aparecieras sin ropa, como antaño.

\- Maléfica...

\- No estoy molesta porque te conviertas en Diaval, estoy molesta, cosa curiosa, porque el hechizo es peligroso y lo sabes de sobra.

\- Supongo que no quiero que haga ninguna tontería.

\- Pero es mayorcita, Regina, es el fruto del amor verdadero, no le pasará nada si controla su magia.

\- Precisamente, Mal… Ya ha dado atisbos de incluir la oscuridad… no quiero que se vuelva… como yo…

\- Parece que estés hablando de Emma como la Reina Malvada y seas tú su Salvadora.

Regina enmudeció.

Un pequeño gesto con la mano y ella volvió a ser Diaval.

El cuervo hizo un pequeño recorrido por la estancia antes de posarse en la cornisa del balcón.

\- He entendido el objetivo de todo esto. O eso supongo. Lleva cuidado Regina, ya hemos perdido suficiente. Sobre todo, por amor.

Regina graznó antes de emprender su vuelo.

Sonreí. Era cuestión de tiempo de que las dos se dieran cuenta, sólo esperaba que ese tiempo no lo alargaran mucho más.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Encantamientos

**Esencia de lavanda**

* * *

Vi al cuervo, posado como siempre, en el alfeizar de la ventana de… bueno... desde hacía días tenía que llamarlo "mi habitación"… y estaba dormitando, tan apacible, que no pude resistirme.

\- Bibidi… Babidi… - murmuré, mientras me acercaba sigilosamente.

\- ¡Bu! - exclamé, haciendo que revoloteara desesperado.

Picotazos en mi cabeza y graznidos de desaprobación.

\- Oh, ¡vamos Diaval!… ¿sabes que es muy raro que pongas esa expresión tan aterrada?, es como si tuvieras miedo a caerte… y permíteme que te recuerde que duermes en el alfeizar, eres un cuervo y sabes volar.

Graznido malhumorado.

Reí.

\- Ven, vamos.

Se posó en mi hombro y bajamos al jardín del castillo de Maléfica.

* * *

 **En algún punto del bosque**

* * *

\- Esto es mucho más bonito en primavera, repleto de flores silvestres, aunque verlo todo nevado tiene su encanto. Es… romántico… ¿Te gustaría pasar las fiestas conmigo?

Algún tipo de sonido gutural raro y un plop.

Tenía a Regina, desnuda e inconsciente, bajo mi mano, literalmente.

Procuré mover la articulación para usar la magia e irnos de allí cuanto antes.

* * *

 **Habitación de Emma en el castillo de Maléfica**

* * *

Olí el humo blanquecino que delataba que Emma ya estaba de vuelta.

\- ¡Maléfica! - gritó mientras se aparecía.

\- Regina… mira que se lo dije … si no muere, la mataré yo con mis propias manos.

Mientras recitaba un par de hechizos, Emma le preparó unos paños para bajarle la fiebre y me relató lo ocurrido hacía escasos minutos.

\- Ya había pasado en otra ocasión, ¿verdad? - pregunté.

\- Sí.

* * *

 **Dos semanas antes**

* * *

\- Bueno… pues ya ha terminado nuestra serie favorita...

Suspiré y Diaval se posó en mi mano derecha.

\- Creo que las protagonistas deberían haber acabado juntas.

Diaval se trasladó al reposabrazos del sofá y me miró esperando una explicación.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - reí.

\- Me parece muy obvio, son como los polos opuestos... y a lo largo de la serie se va viendo que tienen más en común de lo que parece… bueno, todo el mundo lo ve ... menos ellas - seguí riendo.

\- … En fin … es una serie, pero cada vez que han aparecido juntas ha habido más química que con cualquier otro personaje.

Suspiré.

\- No, no es química, es amor.

Plop.

\- Pero qué...

El animal se había desplomado al suelo y ya no era precisamente un cuervo, era Regina, desnuda e inconsciente.

\- Mira que eres obstinada.

Me acerqué inmediatamente a tomarle el pulso y empecé a recitar un hechizo de curación básico.

\- Estás ardiendo Regina, y eso que no te he hablado de los relatos que hay de la serie subidos de tono.

Murmuro.

\- Vamos, es gracioso, coopera.

Me esforcé en trasladarla con mi magia a la cama y seguir con el hechizo que había comenzado.

Intentos de balbuceo.

\- No estoy mirando, lo prometo... - dije mientras la tapaba con el nórdico y un par de mantas finitas.

Reniegos.

Aunque me gustaría, pensé.

\- Idiota.

\- Eso es que funciona algo de lo que hago... y me lees el pensamiento... Debería alegrarme de lo primero.

Seguí aplicando magia. Regina parecía ir recuperando, poco a poco, su tono de piel.

\- No sé si voy a poder conseguir que veas al unicornio, y me da igual... bueno, no me da igual en qué te transformes... sólo quiero que, por favor, no me des estos sustos. No podías vigilarme de un modo algo más... ¿normal?

\- Em...

\- Podemos seguir viendo series y comiendo palomitas.

Reniegos.

\- Vaaale, puedo prepararte ensaladas y compraré un buen vino.

Mmmm.

\- ¿Eso ha sido un ronroneo de aprobación? Porque tendrás que subirme el sueldo.

Regina sonrío.

\- Sí, podemos incluso tener una cena en condiciones... si quieres.

\- Emma...

Regina intentó hablar, enfocando un poco sus sentidos.

\- Descansa, no te preocupes.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

* * *

\- ¿Y ya está?

\- Bueno, - dijo Emma, - ¿igual le di un beso?

\- Para ver si seguía con fiebre, ¿ no?

Reí y Emma se sonrojó.

\- ¿Qué pasó después?

\- Se durmió, seguí aplicando el hechizo unos minutos más y, al poco tiempo, se disolvió con su humo, más negro que morado esta vez.

\- Y se convirtió nuevamente en Diaval.

\- Sí.

Suspiré y Emma entendió que la situación era delicada.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
